Guerreiros não temem
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Marin X Aioria. AU. E se Aioria tivesse ido buscar a Marin em Asgard? E se eles dois fossem mais abertos um com o outro? Historinha leve... .


**Disclaimers:** _Não são meus! Nada disso é meu! Só a idéia, e ainda assim ela não é de todo minha... eu não a teria tido se não assistisse ao desenho, certo:P_

_Peeps, essa eu escreví em menos de uma hora, depois de um longo período sem escrever nadica de nada. Não sei como anda minha gramática, nem minhas idéias pra fic, mas tá aí. Confesso que escreví mais pra me satisfazer de ter alguma coisa AioriaXMarin pra ler, mas como não me custa nada publicar... queimem, comentem, me mandem pro limbo, whatever, mas ainda assim, espero que isso aqui divirta alguém... :)_

_Ah, e não tem nem um lemonzinho nela... eu não consigo escrever lemons com naturalidade, já até começo a achar que tenho algum complexo... mas tudo bem. Essa história é só... uma história. Pensei em continuar mas não sei se dou conta. :P Agora chega de blablabla, enjoy if you can! ;)_

**Guerreiros não temem  
by Charlotte WOS**

Contra as ordens e até mesmo contra a lógica, lá estava o cavaleiro de Leão caminhando no meio da neve. Simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar sem fazer nada enquanto sabia que batalhas difíceis estavam acontecendo ali. Além disso, ainda havia Marin. Ela deixou o santuário assim que soube do que aconteceu com o cavaleiro de touro, sem maiores explicações. E nem precisava, ele sabia muito bem que ela estava ali para avisar Seiya sobre o poder absurdo desses tais guerreiros-deuses. Ela estava sempre preocupada com Seiya, sempre largava tudo para trás para ajudá-lo. E Aioria nem sempre concordava com isso.

"Mulher maluca..." - Aioria ouviu a própria voz naquele meio do nada e sorriu.

Maluca, inconseqüente... não media esforços para fazer algo por alguém, especialmente alguém com quem se importa de verdade. Ele mesmo se sentia assim em relação a ela. Faria qualquer coisa por ela, desde desobedecer ordens até correr na neve com uma tonelada de roupas sobre o corpo. Não era isso que estava fazendo? Se importava com ela, demais até. De jeito nenhum iria ficar sem fazer nada naquele santuário sabendo que ela certamente corria perigo. Parou um pouco, percebeu uma mudança na paisagem. Estava próximo do lugar, podia sentir a mudança no ar. Sentiu também, um pouco fraco, o cosmo de Marin. Ela devia estar perto.

"Marin!" - O grito ecoou.

Nada. Claro que ela não conseguiria responder, com aquele cosmo fraco era bem provável que estivesse desacordada. Sentiu o peito apertar de pensar que ela podia estar muito ferida. Naquele frio devia ser muito difícil aguentar ferimentos. Respirou profundamente, precisava manter a calma. Ia gritar novamente, mas avistou um corpo no chão, e cabelos ruivos. Nem piscou, correu o mais rápido que pôde até ela. E cavaleiros de ouro correm realmente rápido: menos de dois minutos e ele já estava recolhendo o corpo de Marin do chão.

"Marin... Marin, pode me ouvir? Acorde... Marin!"

Aioria desistiu de tentar acordá-la, e a levou até uma pequena caverna que parecia estar livre de neve. Sentou-se no chão e acomodou-a no colo, envolvendo-a imediatamente com as mantas que trouxe a mais. Ela estava muito gelada, mas acordou assim que o cosmo quente de Aioria começou a fazer algum efeito.

"Marin, como está?"

"Aioria, o que faz aqui?"

"Vim te buscar. O que aconteceu? Você foi atacada?"

Marin se virou um pouco, buscando se aquecer, e Aioria inconscientemente a envolveu ainda mais nos braços. Alguns minutos se passaram sem que ela respondesse a pergunta do cavaleiro. Aioria não insistiu, imaginando que ela havia adormecido. Marin suspirou, e respondeu finalmente.

"Me envolvi em uma luta... mas estou bem."

"Como assim está bem?" - Aioria olhou suspeito para a mulher em seus braços - "Te encontrei desacordada na neve, claro que está ferida!"

Marin deu um pequeno sorriso diante da brabeza dele. Era tão típico de Aioria perder a paciência tão rápido quando suas idéias eram contrariadas...

"Disse que estou bem e estou. Sabe... o frio, é ele que faz tudo parecer pior do que é, sabia?"

"Ainda bem que eu trouxe essas mantas então... e ainda bem que vim até aqui também..." - Marin deixou escapar mais um sorriso e ele percebeu - "O quê? vai dizer que eu não tenho razão?"

"Não, claro que não, não é isso..." - Marin se endireitou para poder olhá-lo e também aumentar um pouco a distância entre eles - "é que você devia ver a cara que fez agora, todo orgulhoso..."

Aioria fechou mais a expressão, zangado. Marin deixou escapar mais um suspiro, a temperatura de seu corpo já estava tão melhor que até achou que poderia sair do colo do rapaz, mas preferiu se deixar ficar. Não sabia se algum dia teria uma chance dessas de novo, aliás, nem sabia se merecia aquilo.

Aioria observou, com a expressão ainda fechada, que a amazona acabou adormecendo de vez. De repente se sentiu meio ofendido com aquele bom humor dela. Ora, se num momento estava lá, apagada no meio da neve depois de ter provavelmente levado uma surra de algum cavaleiro que ele sabia muito bem - qualquer que fosse o indivíduo - que era muito mais forte do que ela. Diabos, um deles botou Aldebaran de Touro a nocaute! E no instante seguinte, ela acorda e começa a fazer piada da situação daquele jeito? Será que ela não estava vendo o tamanho do risco que correu? Tudo bem não ter medo de morrer, mas Aioria achava um absurdo ela não se importar com quem iria deixar para trás se isso acontecesse. Na verdade estava se sentindo um nada na vida dela. Enquanto ela era tudo na vida dele.

"Aioria..."

Marin resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Sentiu que ele estava bravo com ela, só de ver a expressão carregada do rapaz. Ele voltou o olhar para ela, mas nada disse. Ela não pensou muito antes de falar.

"Não fique bravo comigo..."

"Eu não estou."

"Está sim."

"Não estou."

"Por que está me olhando com essa cara então?" - Marin o encarou, dessa vez séria - "Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?"

Aioria suspirou.

"Marin, você não se importa mesmo, não é..."

"Como?"

"Não se importa. Não liga."

"Não ligo pra quê?

Os olhos de Aioria caíram na máscara dela, e através da máscara ele viu de novo a mesma coisa que o fez se apaixonar pela Amazona de Águia desde quando podia se lembrar: determinação, coragem, e um bocado de desafio. Ela era sempre assim, sempre com aquela postura meio desentendida quando o assunto era "ela mesma".

"Marin, você não se importa nem um pouquinho comigo?" - Aioria não acreditou no que acabara de falar.

"Claro que me importo com você! Você é meu melhor..."

"Marin, eu amo você." - Aioria falou, desviando o olhar.

"...amigo, desde que me lembro naquele lugar, você é o único com quem me sinto..."

"Marin..." - Aioria tentou.

"...a vontade para conversar, para ficar perto, para confiar, e isso para mim sempre foi muito importante...

"Marin!" - Ela estava ignorando a situação de novo e ele não ia deixar.

"...e você é muito importante para mim, é lógico que eu me importo, porque..."

"MARIN!" - Aioria conseguiu a atenção dela - "Por Zeus, mulher, você não me ouviu? Eu te amo, droga!"

"Aioria! Eu te ouví da primeira vez, sabia?" - Marin se virou para ele.

"Pois não pareceu! Eu estou aqui, abrindo meu coração, e você fica aí falando de amizade..."

Marin calou Aioria com um beijo. Ele nem sequer a viu tirar a máscara. Ele nem percebeu quando sua mão foi parar na nuca da moça, aproximando ainda mais seus rostos. Ele mal pôde acreditar quando ela se afastou, e finalmente pôde ver o rosto que sempre quis saber como era, mas que já adivinhava ser lindo. Ele ficou sem palavras.

"Você não me deixou terminar de falar. Eu disse que é claro que me importo com você, porque te amo. Amo muito. Aioria, minha vida vale nada perto do que sinto por você." - Marin tinha uma única lágrima, pequena perto do sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

"Você podia ter morrido aqui nesse lugar!"

"Podia. Podia ter morrido em mais um monte de lugares até hoje, também. Aioria, você é um cavaleiro, sabe muito bem, melhor do que eu até, que estamos sujeitos a isso, que isso não depende nem de nós. Sou uma amazona, não devo temer a morte e você também não deve." - Marin o olhava, séria. Sabia da dureza de suas palavras, mas eram a verdade que conhecia. Guerreiros não devem temer a morte, era assim que se dizia. Viu tristeza nos olhos de Aioria.

"Não diga isso... está vendo? Para mim sua vida vale tudo nesse mundo e nos outros, mas você não se importa com isso... não se importa em morrer e me deixar para trás." - Aioria não conseguiu ficar calado. Ia ganhar aquela.

"Eu tinha que vir ajudar o Seiya..."

"Eu entendo... mas você podia ter me procurado, eu iria te ajudar..."

"E com isso desobedecer ordens?"

"Eu não estou aqui agora?"

"Não quero que seja punido por minha causa."

"Minha causa. Você é minha causa."

Marin não respondeu mais, não tinha mais argumentos. Aioria a puxou mais para seus braços, e ela se aninhou, aproveitando o calor do corpo do cavaleiro. Sabia que teriam que partir logo, ela não conseguiria enfrentar mais uma luta naquele lugar, não contra aqueles guerreiros. E Aioria tinha que voltar para o Santuário. Pensando bem, Shina estava alí também, e o recado que viera trazer já estava dado. Talvez pudesse deixar que os mais fortes tomassem conta da situação daquela vez. Tinha que confiar.

"Vamos embora?" - Aioria resolveu se mexer, sabia que havia vencido a batalha contra o gênio da amazona.

"Sim, vamos."

Aioria a ajudou a ficar de pé, e os dois deixaram a pequena caverna. Logo eles eram apenas um ponto em movimento no meio da paisagem branca.

**xXx**

_Aaah... desculpem se ficou muito absurdamente OOC... eu não pude evitar... :P_


End file.
